


Insulting

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dom/sub Play, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is frustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insulting

That one of the royal offspring had gotten involved with a dominatrix wasn’t a coincidence. The universe was rarely so lazy.  
  
Mycroft Holmes was a tightly buttoned man. So tightly, in fact, that when he needed release, he had discovered something a bit odd about himself.  
  
He didn’t care if it was a man or a woman who humiliated him, as long as it was verbal and deliciously insulting of his intelligence.  
  
So a round of being told he was an idiot, a moron, a dunce by the jet-haired Woman would get him heavy and thick between his legs. It actually made him _feel_ idiotic, and he would babble. And in his babbling, sometimes things slipped out. Inappropriate things. _Secret_ things. And his powers of observation seemed to slide away under the murk of his clouded brain. He was able to shut out all the details that normally inundated him and concentrate on feeling good.  
  
Then Irene would call out and a grinning man would slink in and finish him off with his mouth and hand and Mycroft would be undone.  
  
So when it fell apart with Irene Adler and James Moriarty, Mycroft regretted it, of course, and found himself frustrated. And then it dawned on him.  
  
If he wanted insults and a blow job, there was always his little brother.  
  



End file.
